Their Dance
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: "Tina, girl, I'mma be real honest with you girl. Sometimes you gotta stop chasing after something that doesn't want to be caught." Zeke is Tina's ride for a party, and after noting that Tina is not as happy, he would do anything to cheer her up. Even if that means being real honest with her. Zeke x Tina one-shot. Review please!


Zeke walked to the Belcher's door and knocked it. His hands were tucked in the pockets of the black pants he was wearing. The fancy tux jacket was getting way too warm for him. But hey, Jocelyn was pretty specific when it came to the dress code for her party.

"Oh hey Zeke," Bob greeted with a wave.

"Hey Mr. B! I'mma pick up Tina. She needed a ride to the party." Bob nodded and let him in before yelling Tina's name. Linda came downstairs and smiled when she saw Zeke.

"Zeke, you look good! Tina'll be here in a moment." Zeke nodded and shuffled his feet. He was not expecting to be around Tina's parents this long.

"Take care of my Tina. Okay?" Linda asked as they heard footsteps approaching. Zeke chuckled.

"Sure thing, Mrs. B!"

He looked up and smiled once he saw her. Tina was in a pink dress, like the one she used to have when they were younger. Now that they were 17, Tina had gotten a different dress, still pink though. Zeke couldn't stop the blush starting to form on his cheeks.

Tina was now standing in front of him, giving a brief hug to both of her parents and then smiling at Zeke.

"Sorry for making you wait," she muttered as she started to open the door and exiting. Once they were outside, Zeke let out a sigh.

"Nah girl, you look-" he glanced at the girl and opened up the door to the passenger seat, "-beautiful."

He made his way around his car and got in. He put his keys in and started the engine, and then they were on the road. It was quite late at night, and therefore the roads were mostly empty. He glanced at the girl briefly, only to find her frowning and staring at the window. Zeke sighed. Damn, if only he could stop himself from feeling this way around her.

"You look sad T-bird."

"I'm not Zeke." She responded.

"Ah. Alright, but I bet it's about J-ju." Once he saw that Tina looked at him and then back to the window, he knew exactly what was going on.

"He has a date," Tina stated. Zeke nodded. Jimmy jr was his friend, so he already knew about it. But hearing it from Tina, the girl who used to be hopelessly in love with him, was... different.

"Tina, girl, I'mma be real honest with you girl." Tina nodded.

"Sometimes you gotta stop chasing after something that doesn't want to be caught."

"I know. Louise already told me to move on. Gene has too. And my mom. I think even Andy and Ollie told me," she answered with a chuckle.

"It just hurts." Zeke nodded and took a hand off the steering wheel and patted her shoulder.

"I know girl. But hey, cheer up. You're smart, cute and it will take no time for someone to see that." Tina smiled, a small blush forming. The talk wasn't a real shocker, Louise had already told her in a not so subtle way to move on and find someone else. It worked for awhile. Gene one day also took the time to give her an encouraging speech in his own way. But Zeke, she never really expected him to actually listen to her. Sure, it was crystal clear that Jimmy jr and her weren't going to amount to anything anytime soon, but once in a while she needed to remind herself that. And sometimes it didn't hurt to dream. She looked at the boy whose face was a mix of concern and something else and then smiled, feeling satisfied and shockingly more than happy with the company she was having.

* * *

Once they got to the party, they divided up. Tina getting lost on the dance floor and Zeke going to the food. It wasn't until some time later that the DJ started to change the mood of the party.

"And now is time for the slow dance!" The DJ shouted. Jocelyn was already in the spotlight, dancing with some tall guy. Tammy was right next to the girl, with someone else dancing along her. Jimmy jr was there too with his date.

Zeke was sitting down, a cup of soda in his hand. He was happily watching the dance. His eyes were searching for Tina, but soon enough her voice came.

"Zeke," she said, standing in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Zeke shrugged.

"Just watching T-bird." Tina smiled and offered one of her hands

"Well, wanna dance?" Zeke grinned and grabbed her hand, both walking into the dance floor. The music was obviously slow, allowing the couples to whisper to each other while slowly moving to the rythm of the music.

Tina had her head resting against his shoulder. When the song changed to another one she raised her head so she was facing him.

"Zeke? You are right," she stated. Zeke looked at her.

"I know I am... about what again?" He asked with a smirk.

"I deserve more than some fantasies, I want something _real."_

"There ya go T-Bird!"

"Zeke?"

"Mmmm?"

"Wanna go on a date?" Zeke widened his eyes and he started blushing all through his face and to his ears.

"Whoa hold up girl, I don't wanna hurry you up into a new relationship," he stuttered. Tina sighed, frustrated yet touched by his concern.

"I know what I'm doing Zeke," she replied, her tone confident and her eyes never leaving his.

"How about this, we can go get tacos, then go to the aquarium, get more food, and afterwards you decide is it's a date. Deal?" Tina smiled at his suggestion, the same one he had offered when they were younger.

"Deal." Zeke smiled as the music started to fade into a new song. He leaned forwards and planted a kiss on her forehead, happily enjoying their dance.


End file.
